


Morning Routine

by Anonymous



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was seven twenty-six a.m. and Elias needed to get up. He had a meeting with Peter this morning that he needed to get ready for. He'd chosen out his outfit the night before and his coffee pot was on a timer to start at seven-thirty. There was just one thing in his way: Martin’s arm. He was pressed against Martin's chest, curled up next to him, and he couldn’t get out.Written for MartinElias Week 2020. The prompt was trapped.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045629
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous, MartinElias Week 2020





	Morning Routine

It was seven twenty-six a.m. and Elias needed to get up. He had a meeting with Peter this morning that he needed to get ready for. He'd chosen out his outfit the night before and his coffee pot was on a timer to start at seven-thirty. There was just one thing in his way: Martin’s arm. He was pressed against Martin's chest, curled up next to him, and he couldn’t get out.

Not that he minded; it was quite nice actually. Prior to getting with Martin, he had never been “cuddled” before. He found he quite liked it. It was just that he needed to get out of bed now. 

“Martin,” he whispered, gently nudging him. No response. He tried again. “Martin, dear, please move your arm.” 

This earned him a yawn and the tightening of Martin’s arm around his person. Quite the opposite of what he needed right now.

He freed one of his arms and shook Martin’s shoulder. “Martin, love, I need to get up.”

“Dontwannagetup,” was the muffled response that came.

“You don’t need to get up, but I do. I need you to move your arm.”

“Nooo. You’re warm.”

Martin pulled him closer still, and Elias kissed his chest before pushing him away slightly. Sighing, Martin moved his arm so Elias could get up. Immediately, he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to begin getting ready.

“I know you’re a murderer and all, but this is actually the meanest thing you’ve done to me,” Martin bemoaned from where he was sitting on the bed, watching Elias wash his face.

“I’ll be back soon enough and we can resume once I get back.”

“You’re meeting Peter, right?” Elias hummed in response. “Good, tell him that I’ve missed seeing him very much and that I’ve been thinking of him.” Martin was coming up with the worst thing he could have Elias tell Peter for him. If he was stealing his boyfriend away then he deserved to be uncomfortable just like he was right now.

Elias just laughed. “Goodness, and you said I was mean. He may very well drop dead then and there if I were to tell him that.”

“Serves him right.”

Once he finished washing up and getting dressed, Elias walked back to the bed and pressed a kiss to the top of Martin’s head.    


“Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll be back shortly. I love you.” With that, he walked out the door to their room and went to have his coffee.

“I love you too…” Elias didn’t have to Look to see how Martin was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, looking at every prompt on the list: Hmm. Could be fluff.  
> The world needs MartinElias fluff though, so I'm more than happy to oblige. Thank you for reading!


End file.
